pcgfandomcom-20200214-history
The Fat Guy
Human, sort of| Height = Varies| Weight = You don't want to know| Eye Color = Unknown| Skin Color = White (Brown, as Bill)| Blood Type = Mostly 'lowfat' ice cream| Known Relatives = Fat Spirit, mother; Fat Guy's Father, father; Fat Guy Jr., possible son; Bill, mole| Special Powers = Weight-gain; Blocking passageways| Created By = Chris DeLuca| Known Affiliations = The Company| Known Aliases = The Skinny Guy Bill The Perfect One Perfecto Gula Gluttony (Sin Name) Ronald| Current Status = Presumed dead (Crashed into Earth in the past, leading to the destruction of the Dinosaurs).| Other Abilities = None known, as of yet.| }} The Fat Guy is the name of a long-lived human entity, a member of The Company who eventually grew far beyond human proportions. Few in the paper computer game universe have not encountered this supernaturally obese monstrosity. He’s a gigantically fat man, as his name suggests. He rarely wears much clothing beyond a simple, stretched out pair of underwear. He can almost always be found sitting in passageways that his fatness can block. History Prelude Senator.]] Far before any previously known encounters with the Fat Guy, Adam encountered a suspiciously fat member of the Umbrian race, during his biblical adventures at the beginning of time. During his explorations of the city of Babel, Adam learned of a group of Umbrians who had formerly been the human Senators of Babel, now personified by their sin. Our Fat Guy was one such senator. He was identified by his sin, which was Gluttony. Additionally, he was known by his original human name, Gula. When he encountered Adam, his rediculously massive shadowy "body", if you could call it that, gleefully prevented Adam from passing through a sewer passage, in true Fat Guy form. He was vicious, as well. He had tentacles at his base and massive wings supporting him, and he would grab Adam and attempt to eat him. (Soul Symphony Game: Exile) The Beginning To find his origins, we must go back 1,000 years in time to the planet Shri, where king Ginkus of the dying Zorelta nation was imprisoned by his Crodin enemies. He escaped, and made it to a Crodin flying saucer. Once inside, he encountered the most supernaturally skinny being he’d ever seen. The ‘Skinny Guy’ blocked a passage in the ship much in the same way the Fat Guy does now, but with acrobatic talent instead of fatness. Ginkus managed to trick the Skinny Guy into eating some ‘low fat’ ice cream, which turned out to be quite fattening indeed. The Skinny Guy gained so much weight that he fell through the floor and out of Ginkus’ way. (Ginkus' Odyssey game:' "The Last of the Zorelta") It is presumed that the Skinny Guy then became the Fat Guy, although it is unknown how he had such a long lifespan. image:Fat Guy sun worship.jpg 125px thumb right At some indeterminate point in history (Possibly in an alternate world), the Fat Guy led a cult of sun-worshippers. Regardless, the next time the Fat Guy appears in our records is in the 1800s on Earth. He obstructed a Victorian woman in a small English town who was on a quest to rescue Lizzie from Pride and Prejudice. Shortly after this encounter, the Fat Guy seems to have migrated to the United States, because in a midwestern town, a criminal named Ned Norwegian was told by the Sheriff of a ‘Billy-Bob Fat Boy’ who’d been halting production in a gold mine. (Miscellaneous game: Pride and DEATH-Ju-Jice, and Series 2 game:"The Fabric of Reality") It seems the Fat Guy made his way to Nekonron, China, losing some weight in the journey. There, he acted as one of the guardians of a temple atop a mountain. When Ranma and his friends tried to charge up the mountain, they found themselves blocked by colossal fatness. However, their Elephant befriended the Fat Guy, distracting him. This allowed the others to pass. (Animated Movie - "Ranma 1/2: Trouble in Nekonron China") What the fat guy did between then and now is merely conjecture, but it’s fairly safe to say that he did a lot of blocking passages and eating. Blocking up Company corridors Xaq encounters him in one of his early adventures. By this time, the Fat Guy was working for the Company. They would strategically place him in corridors which they didn’t want Xaq access to. Xaq’s first response to seeing the fat guy was to attempt to reason with him. This was, of course, unsuccessful; the Fat Guy clearly knew only pain, for himself and his enemies, and wanted to make Xaq’s life miserable. image:Basic Fat Guy.jpg thumb right A standard encounter with The Fat Guy; this time, he's blocking up a corridor and preventing [[Ari and Pierre from passing.]] Over the years he encountered Xaq repeatedly, attempting to bar his path on various occasions. He’s even gone so far as to have the Company constantly beam food into his stomach to make him fatter, ensuring that Xaq could not pass. Xaq, of course, did nonetheless. As Xaq moved into late teenager hood, the Fat Guy continued to block him as often as possible. The company, it seems, never got tired of using him to this end. (Series 1) In a very strange place, there was an immensely annoying room, called the "Infernal Room of Arrgh-ness". The Fat Guy blocked the exit to this room, sealing a poor man named Albert inside. Albert slowly went crazy in the bright room full of hundreds of bright-orange balls constantly bouncing off the walls. However, Main Dude luckily came by and shot the Fat Guy with Slim Fast bullets. This caused him to shrink back into the Skinny Guy, albeit temporarily. (Main Dude's First Game) When Xaq's friend Pierre got sucked into struggles with the Company, he met the Fat Guy for the first time. The Fat Guy was blocking the entrance to Rorric's mansion. Disgusted by the Fat Guy, Pierre managed to use some SlimFast to get him out of the way. Shortly thereafter, the Fat Guy was beamed up to an Alien Flying Saucer, where he was restored to his original fatness. That fat guy wanted revenge! When Pierre and friends were abducted by that same alien ship, he blocked an even more sensitive corridor, and it was nearly impossible to get past him; However, Pierre used a giant spatula to roll him over and through the floor. (Pierre Series: "The Evil League of Evil-ness") How ironic are the Fat Guy's defeats. The Fat Guy visited Geoffrey’s mansion in Europe on behalf of the Company for a short time. It was his job to mess up the U.B.P.E, a competing evil group. He became one of the suspects when Geoffrey was murdered. During the mystery, he wore a suit. (Charles Mystery Stories: "The Mansion of Mystery") Returning to Shri, he attempted to block the path of Cassie in a strange house, where she was escaping from being experimented on. She dropped him through the floor, however, and he fell into an ancient labyrinth underground. There, he managed to block Ari when he was exploring the underground labyrinth. Ari managed to get past him as well. (Squids in Forests: "When Evil Flows in Freeness") The Company assigned him to block a critical area in their laboratory on Szan’Xi. Balzak Globotron encountered him here for the first time, during his quest to learn of his origins. Balzak, of course, got past him. (Balzak Globotron Series: "Series 2Globotron]]") The universe tore itself up and put itself back together again- bringing the Fat Guy temporarily into a medieval world. For the occasion, he wore a suit of armor and was kept inside a great Pyramid, blocking a path as always. It was here that he encountered Xaq, his most hated nemesis, once more. Xaq also encountered the spirit of the Fat Guy’s mother, who he tricked into believing that the Fat Guy owned a dog—Apparently very taboo amongst incredibly obese people. She chased the Fat Guy away. (Series 2: "The Fabric of Reality", "Ginkus' Gift") Mutations, variations, and The Perfect One The Fat Guy's Evolution In 2006, the Fat Guy achieved one of his goals- He became so fat as to be a perfect sphere. Once he reached this landmark achievement he began thinking bigger than he'd ever thought before. Instead of simply blocking passageways, the Fat Guy used his new-found perfect-ness to block off the Panama Canal. He considered it his first task as "The Perfect One". (The Perfect One Comic: Fat Guy: His Story) Conventional weapons failed to remove him. Jet planes bombed him and submarines torpedoed him to no avail. A short time later, he attempted to increase his perfect-ness by gaining more weight. He gained so much that he became a small planetary body and attempted to munch on the moon before he fell towards the sun. ("The Perfect One: His Own Story") In a desperate attempt to save himself, the Perfect One expelled a large amount of gas to propel himself away from the sun, and his gamble paid off- he pushed himself into geosynchronous Earth orbit, where he blocked the sunlight from getting to North America. ("The Perfect One: Geosynchronous As In Orbit") The governments of the world launched a fleet of Quantum-Transmogrification Missiles, laced with Slim Fast. The combination worked, blowing him up. Unfortunately, however, this attack split him into hundreds (or possibly even thousands) of miniature copies of himself. Many of them were roughly the size that the Perfect One was when he first blocked the Panama Canal. ("The Perfect One: The Slim-Fast Missiles", "The Perfect Ones") One copy of the Perfect One made his way into Death Ward hospital, where an amnesiac Charles encountered him. Charles found him slightly familiar, despite the fact that he had changed significantly since he last encountered him. In stark contrast to the suit he’d worn at the time, the Perfect One now had long, Zoovac-like straight hair and wore a metallic emblem on his chest which displayed the mathematical formula for the volume of a perfect sphere. Charles was able to trick this copy of the Perfect One into eating a cookie which contained SlimFast. This seems to have neutralized that particular copy. (Charles Mystery Stories Game: “''Welcome to Death Ward Hospital”) It was unknown whether the copies would somehow remerge into one, or whether the Fat Guy’s story as a single being was truly over. The latter possibility seemed highly unlikely. The Scientists of Earth once more brought forth a brilliant solution: They would launch a fleet of gravity missiles filled with ice cream, which would compress the fat swarm into one mass. ("The Perfect One: Clone Ball") Sure enough, when the dust cleared, a single being emerged. Much smaller than the Perfect One’s full mass, but still gigantic, '''Perfecto' hung there in space, compressed energy flowing over his fat body, with a new logo displaying E=mc2 on his chest. His new name somehow proudly displayed his new nature. Perfecto was more powerful than ever. In desperation, the governments of the world launched their fleet of advanced spacecraft to defend the planet. Unfortunately, Perfecto destroyed their fleets. With no hope, the Earth surrendered to Perfecto, and all nations turned their efforts to producing food for the Perfect One. ("Perfecto: The Perfect One") Successful, he relaxed. Someone gave him an amulet which allowed him to temporarily shrink and become only The Fat Guy again, at least for a short time. He used this ’vacation’ to block an aisle in Barnes and Noble. The woman who he blocked, however, was able to trick him into consuming some SlimFast. This shrunk away his temporary smallness, leaving only his gigantic form behind. He became Perfecto once more. ("Quest for the Vengeful Book") But the Scientists of Earth, meanwhile, were not defeated. Searching for a way to defeat Perfecto, they decided to create a female counterpart for The Perfect One; known as the Bride of Perfecto. This was accomplished by creating a feminine mold and pumping tons and tons and tons of sugar, cake, and ice cream into it for months. Finally, the finished creation was launched into space. Perfecto immediately fell in love with her, unaware of her origins or of the fact that there was a chip embedded in her brain. Meanwhile, on Earth, the scientists activated the chip. What happened afterwards has yet to be revealed. ("Perfecto: His Story") Bill 299px|thumb|left|This version of the Fat Guy called himself Bill and had darker skin. He also seemed more innocent. What was the true nature of Bill?. In 2007, the Unknown Prisoner of the Space-Balls and his party encountered an incarnation of the Fat Guy named Bill. Bill had darker skin and no memories beyond the last few days. The Unknown Prisoner tricked him into taking a paddle, which attracted a vicious bird who ripped Bill into pieces. The Protagonist and his party continued exploring the world, finding, among other things, giant hairs. There was also a tick eating away at the ground. The Unknown Protagonist removed the tick, helping whatever was below the ground that the hairs belonged to. By the end of their adventure, the Unknown Prisoner and his party discovered that the planet they were exploring was, in fact, The Fat Guy. It is unknown whether he still went by the name of Perfecto or the Perfect One, but he was still a perfect sphere big enough to be a planet. It was revealed that Bill had been one of the Fat Guy’s moles. {“Space-Balls”} The Fat Guy’s unique history goes back a thousand years, maybe even since the beginning of ages and will most likely continue for the next thousand in one form or another. Perhaps one of these days he will successfully prevent a main character from passing him. It remains to be seen. Ape-ball Planet's Fat Guy A man named Milton was encouraged by Zoovac for unknown reasons to study the Fat Guy. Milton desperately needed something to study (he was a failing scientist), and he soon became obsessed with his quest. He persued the Fat Guy through The Portal Tree into another world, inhabited by Dinosaurs and Ape-Balls. It appears that this Fat Guy had originated on this world; his origin will be discussed later. Milton began studying the Fat Guy there, as well as the Ape-Balls; however, his science soon backfired. The next hero to come upon this Fat Guy would discover what became of Milton. ("Who Would Be Crazy Enough To Devote His Life To Studying This Guy?") The Fat Guy was now on a strange world, possibly in the future or past, that was infested not only with Dinosaurs but also with Ape-balls. He appeared much fatter here than ever before, sitting on the ground but stretching up high enough to smash through a raised train track, thus preventing anyone from being able to finish their cart ride. Xaq encountered him here again, shocked at his enemy’s increased mass. The Fat Guy couldn’t even talk anymore; He only screamed in pain. Xaq found himself unable to stop the cart in time, and it actually burst into the Fat Guy’s stomach, where Xaq found himself trapped. 200px|thumb|left|The Fat Guy in Resident Evil game. The Fat Guy’s insides were filled with acid; Two Ape-Balls had somehow gotten in there, and an acid zombie who may once have been Milton, who had created a control panel inside the fat guy also resided there. Upon further examination, Xaq found that a strange pinkish liquid came out of the Fat Guy’s flesh when it was punctured; this pink stuff was what made the Fat Guy fat. It may even be the low fat ice cream that Ginkus originally fed him, still coursing through his veins even after all these years. Xaq was able to use some of the stuff to cause an Ape-Ball to temporarily become an immensely fat Ape-Ball. Even the Fat Guy’s blood cells were so fat as to be bigger than Xaq, and they emitted electricity. When Xaq finally managed to escape from the Fat Guy's belly, he continued along the train track, only to encounter the Fat Guy's father, who was larger, more grotesque, and meaner. It should be noted that modern evidence has shown that the Fat Guy encountered by Xaq in that instance seems not to have been the same as the one we're familiar with. This one and his father have been revealed to be cavemen, who became exposed to a mysterious substance, which caused them to gain weight rapidly. However, both this Fat Guy and his father certainly live up to the Fat Guy's legacy. {"Xaq to the Future"} It seems that after this adventure, (Assuming, of course, that this Fat Guy is the same guy, which doesn't seem to be the case) the Fat Guy returned to earth and lost a good deal of weight once more, returning to his normal size. The Alien Advance Scout encountered him in the Earth Building, in which humans resided. For once the Fat Guy did a good thing, attempting to block the Alien, who was on a mission to conquer humanity. The alien got past him as well. {“Alien Invasion!!! Part 0- Prologue”} Related Characters: The Fat Guy's family, and other Fat Guys * The Fat Lady - " Xaq- Chapter 1" revealed a female person who blocked Xaq's path instead of her male counterpart. * Fat Guy Jr. - This "little" tyke helped the bigger Fat Guy (Possibly his father) to block Tutorial Bot's passage in " Tutorial Bot's Past". * Fat Spirit - The Fat Guy's dead mother was still nagging her son from beyond the grave, and DEFINITELY didn't approve of a Fat Guy having a dog. " Ginkus' Gift" * Fat Guy's Father - Even fatter and more deformed than The Fat Guy himself, the Fat Guy's Father blocked Xaq's path in " Xaq to the Future". * The Fatter Guy - This wannabe Fat Guy THINKS he's fatter than The Fat Guy, but everyone knows he isn't. Other Incarnations of The Fat Guy himself Bill :Main Article: Bill Bill was the The Fat Guy's horrific mole. He was an unspeakable blemish on the world, and even the Fat Guy, but luckily Quintin Taratino killed him. RACE: Mole (not the mammal) CREATED BY: Kurt Elfman Editor's Note: This entry is not entirely cannon. Quintin Taratino DID Kill a differnt Bill in a manner of speaking from a creative standpoint, but the Bill that is the Fat Guy's mole was killed by the Bird. Fat Guy Planet :Main Article: Zoniat This planet should go on a diet! Following his quest to become more perfect and round as seen in The Perfect One comic series, The Fat Guy grew to planetary proportions. A whole ecosystem developed on his surface, and Newman built a civilization there, primarily using robots. Miscellaneous Info Appearances Games in which he's been the main character: *None. Not even one. Games in which he's blocked the character's path: ".]] *(Series 1)- Repeatedly blocked Xaq's path in game after game. *“The EVIL league of EVIL-ness” - Blocked the entrance to Rorric's mansion. *"The ALIEN Abduction"' - Blocked off a corridor in the Alien starship; was rolled over and through the floor. *''"The Last of the Zorelta” - Begins as the Skinny Guy, and blocks a passage in a small flying saucer; is tricked into eating low fat ice cream, which causes him to become the Fat Guy for the first time. *"The Mansion of Mystery''” - Dressed up in a tux, and visited Geoffrey's mansion on behalf of The Company; blocked a corridor in his guest room in the mansion. *''"The Fabric of Reality''” - In a strange composite world between worlds, he blocked the passage to Colette. *''"When EVIL Flows in Freeness"'' - Blocked Cassie's path in a mysterious house; was dropped through the floor, where he fell down to the labyrinth in 'The Ancient Secret under Shri'. *''"The Ancient Secret Under Shri"'' - After falling from Cassie's house, he blocked one of the corridors in an ancient labyrinth. Ari had to use slimfast to get past him. *''"Ginkus’ Gift''” - Blocked a passage in a mysterious pyramid; wore a helmet and armor for the occasion. Was chased away by the spirit of his mother. *''"Balzak Globotron''” - Blocked a passageway on Szan'Xi. *''"ALIEN INVASION!!! Part Zero- Prologue''” - Impeded the Alien Advance Scout from destroying humanity, albeit temporarily *''"Xaq to the Future''” - A giant Fat Guy blocks the train tracks on a prehistoric world. His insides are explored for the first time. After that, the Fat Guy's father is encountered. *''"Space-Balls''" - Appeared as Bill, and blocked a mountain path. In addition, the whole game took place on the surface of the planetary Fat Guy! Bill, as it turned out, was the Fat Guy's mole. *''"Tutorial Bot's Past''" - During a flashback sequence, Tutorial Bot became drugged up and encountered The Fat Guy and a lesser Fat Guy blocking his path during his drugged-up fantasy. These events most likely did not actually occurr. In addition, the game takes place on the planetary Fat Guy. *''"Exile''" - At the beginning of time, one of the senators of Babel was known as Gula. Once he was transformed into an Umbrian, he was known by the name of his sin- Gluttony. He blocked Adam's path in one of the first chambers in the sewers. *''"Demo Game 4"'' - The Fat Guy once again dutifully blocked Unknown Protagonist's path in an alien spacecraft. Games which took place on/in him: *''"Xaq to the Future"'' - One area of the game took place inside the Fat Guy's stomach. *''"Space-Balls"'' - The second half of the game takes place on the surface of the Fat Guy Planet. *''"Tutorial Bot's Past"'' - Other than the flashback sequences, this game took place entirely on him. Games in which he was a Major Character: *''"Who Would Be Crazy Enough To Devote His Life To Studying This Guy?"'' - This entire game is about a scientist, Milton, trying to study and/or capture the Fat Guy. He persues the Fat Guy through several areas. Games in which he's been the main villain: *He's never done that either. Why bother? His passion is obstructing the way. Appearances In Other Fiction image:Fat Guy smokin.jpg 225px thumb right In his off time, when not blocking passageways, the Fat Guy has been known to enjoy smoking, especially in front of collage doors. *''"The Perfect One''" (Comic Series) - The Fat Guy gets his own series, which details his journey from being the normal Fat Guy, to being a gigantic perfect sphere; to even grander monstrosity. *''"Main Dude's First Game'' (Computer Game) - Blocked off the passage-way which led out of the infernal room of ARRGH-ness; when he was shot with Slim Fast bullets, he shrank into the Skinny Guy. *''"Ranma 1/2: Big Trouble in Nekonron China''" - Although the creators of this movie couldn't possibly have heard of The Fat Guy, a character SO SIMILAR as to be clearly the same person appeared in this film. He was an immensly fat guy, who wore little clothing, and blocked the entrance to a mountain temple. C'mon, it's totally The Fat Guy. Back to Characters Category:Characters Category:Fat Guys